Part Four, True Colours
by Paffy
Summary: Part 4/7. The nightmares are returning for Ginny, and Harry is unaware. He's got her upcoming birthday and Halloween Ball to think about...
1. Butterbeer XXX

AN / So here it is, Part Four of my story series! This one is a little bit more lighthearted, despite the beginning! Things get a bit more interesting and difficult as the chapters progress…Enjoy

Special thanks to my reviewers of the other three stories so far - Leslie, Dementorchic, Infinitemoment, Darcel Lucia, Mindy Malfoy, Gily, Suki, Kelzery - ESPECIALLY Leo_The_Lionus! Thanks for our midnight chats!

Disclaimer…I can hear the pack of lawyers baying for my blood already outside the door…please don't hurt me, its all in good fun!

For Mabwenya

*

I groaned to myself and got back into position in the line. Madame Chantuer was in a particularly touchy mood today, and was keeping the class back later than usual trying to get this song done properly. Sara and the rest of my Gryffindor roommates were stood next to me, the very picture of the angelic choirgirls. 

We were doing my favourite song at the moment, and as I had suggested it I had been given the 'honour' of doing a solo spot in it. 

Don't get me wrong, I love singing, I just hate, hate singing in front of people, and I never did it if I could help it, but unfortunately half of the Magical Arts course seemed to compromise of me embarrassing myself. 

The music struck up, and I watched the professor wildly swinging the baton over her head, shouting out instructions for the song over the noise of the music. 

"Brilliant...a little higher Jones...lovely. Now here comes the hard part...take the solo Anslow...good good...now you Weasley" 

I took my cue, singing my lines whilst listening to my furiously beating heart. 

__

"But I see your true colours, Shining though, I see you true colours, And that's why I love you, So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colours, True colours, Shining through" 

I finished my lines and silently cursed myself, why oh why did I have to tell them my favourite song? My special song. It wasn't right singing the words that were so special to me for everyone else to hear. I hummed along to the chorus, then took another deep breath to begin my next solo, loosing myself in the words, singing louder and stronger than before. I find if I imagine a certain picture in my head whilst singing this song, it becomes a lot easier. 

__

"Show me a smile, don't be unhappy I can't remember when I last saw you laughing If this world makes you crazy and You take in all you can bare You call me up- because you know I'll be there" 

The song gradually faded out, and it seemed Madam Chanteur was finally happy with our rendition, so she mercifully let us escape. I hurried down the dark corridors, hugging my book bag close to me as I tried to ignore the shadowy corners. Its amazing that the paths you've walked for so long, suddenly change, and walking down them becomes less like a chore, but more a victory. I had the uneasy feeling that I was being watched and I quickened my pace, desperate to get back to the warmth of the Common Room and the comfort of my friends. 

I hurriedly gave the password to the Fat Lady, and clambered through quickly, stopping only to gain my breath when the portrait closed shut. I suddenly felt very silly with myself for loosing my head like that for no reason. I hugged the parchment closer to me, and looked around the common room. I caught sight of Harry staring me and I smiled, feeling instantly better. I walked over to them, catching a little of what Ron was saying. 

"...yeah but what's the point? They want you to buy the car, not the music" he said, brows knitted in confusion 

"Hi guys, what you talking about?" I asked as I casually fell into the seat next to Harry, dropping my parchments onto the table. 

"Oh hi Gin" said Hermione distractedly before rounding on Ron.

I smiled and sat back and took another steadying breath, looking at Harry who merely rolled his eyes at the others. 

"What's going on?" I asked him quietly as they began to bicker about something. 

"Were having a discussion don't you know. We're trying to decide whether muggle music's better than wizarding music. At least we were until those two started on at each other" he told me, sighing deeply, apparently they must have been going on for some time. 

I started laughing when Ron began to wave his arms around wildly, missing Hermione by inches. I really think those two love to hate each other, they're never satisfied without at least one argument a day. I caught sight of Harry, staring at me with a kind of distracted look on his face, and raised my eyebrows questioningly at him, apparently he didn't notice, so I turned back to Ron and Hermione's conversation. 

"Muggle music's definitely better" I told them, which instantly shut them up, and they both stared at me for completely different reasons. 

"Gin, your supposed to be on my side" said Ron incredulously. 

"Why? Anyway I'm right. Wizarding songs are always about stupid things like curses going wrong or broken wands, they're pointless. Look at Uncle Bert's favourite: 'I didn't have these horns last night', it just proves my point" I said smirking, remembering Christmas gathering where we were all treated to his various renditions, getting more and more unique as he drank more Butterbeer XXX. 

Both Hermione and Harry burst out laughing, and even Ron managed to crack a smile, probably at the memories we'd been inflicted with. Harry was looking at me in wonder and Hermione was contenting herself by sticking a tongue out at Ron. 

"What's bought on this sudden interest in music?" I asked when the laughter died down.

"Well Harry was just asking about Magical Arts class after he saw you tonight" said Hermione simply. 

I felt my insides curl up in horror, Harry had seen me? He'd seen me singing that song as well. I gave an inward groan and quickly replaced my frown with a brittle smile. 

"You saw me singing?" I managed to choke out. 

"Not really, just noticed you in the choir as I walked past" he told me, with an assuring smile. 

My heart soared, he hadn't seen me after all, thank God. However, the butterflies remained and I suddenly felt a little sick. 

"Oh right...anyway I better go to bed, I'm so tired" I said, rushing out of the Common Room before everyone could even say goodnight. 

I raced up the stairs and climbed into my bed hurriedly, trying to get rid of the funny feeling I was having. I pulled the curtains around me, and lit my wand, pulling my diary from under my pillow. So much had happened in such a short space of time that I hadn't had chance to get all these thoughts and feelings down onto paper. I cursed myself silently and opened it up getting ready to begin, feeling like I'd not done my homework, as if I'd get a serious reprimand if I hadn't completed it. I brushed aside my stupid thoughts and took a deep breath...where to begin? 

__

Dear Diary 

I woke up this morning and thought to myself, I love my life. It's only been a week since that night that Harry told me exactly what he thought of me, and I can still remember exactly what he said – word for word. The entire scene is imprinted in my mind, just so I can keep it a treasure it for the rest of my life.

"You're the most beautiful, smartest, funniest person I know" 

I woke up the next morning, thinking I'd been in some kind of wonderful dream, until I got down to the Great Hall, where Harry was waiting for me, smile on his face. He even pushed Hermione across just so I could sit next to him. I keep telling myself, this can't be happening. But it is! And I want to sing it from the rooftops, scream it in the common room, tell the whole world that Harry Potter looked at me and saw just me for who I was, and smiled at me how I wished a million times he would. 

We talk for hours in the common room late at night when everyone else has gone to bed, about meaningless stuff basically, just doing it because we can, about what we want to do when we leave Hogwarts, where we'll be in ten years time and more importantly just how far the Chudley Cannons will get in this years league. I'm afraid I've been spending too much time around Ron. 

Talking about Ron, he seems to have noticed I talk to Harry more, which I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. It's good because he can slowly get used to the idea that Harry and me...Harry and me are what? I don't even know. We haven't said anything about what happened in my dorm last week, and I'm totally confused. I've been so caught up with the smiles and the conversations that I don't even know what's going on. 

Hermione's smart, and she can tell something happening, but I don't really know just how much she knows. She's known about my 'crush' on Harry for years, almost everyone has, but she's the only one I really confide in. Is she smart enough to see the looks we've been giving each other, or is she to caught up in the her own love life to notice? I'm going to pray that she hasn't, I don't really know what to do, maybe I should ask Harry about it, or maybe I should...I don't know. Let's just see what happens.

I said before my life is perfect, I think that was a bit over-enthusiastic. I still live in a dorm with the bimbos, and they're still giving me a hard time. The giggle every time they see Harry around, make snide comments when were alone, they're the only things ruining my almost perfect life. But again I don't know what to do about them, all I can do is hold my head up high, and shrug it off.

I heard somebody say once, that as soon as one part of your life takes a turn for the best, another part starts to go horribly wrong. Not only do I now have to put up with even more taunting from the girls, but also my nightmares have started again. I thought I'd put everything behind me this summer, abut the Chamber of Secrets, but now my nights are plagued by nightmares of Tom and Harry again. I'm terrified of loosing him again. Like I thought I had at the end of last term and my subconscious seems to be picking up on this. 

Gosh, look how much I've written, my hand is practically cramped. I don't know why I bother with this diary. The whole reason I bought it was to deal with stuff that I've dealt with now. But it's a force of habit and I can't imagine not writing to you now. 

I better sign off. 

Love Ginny. 

I carefully placed my diary underneath my pillow, shortly followed by my muggle pen. For everything the wizarding world has to offer, you still can't beat a little bit of muggle technology I thought to myself smugly. I quietly turned over in bed and contemplated the next few weeks ahead. I had lessons to do, homework to complete and a life to live and there just didn't seem enough time in the day. 

I sighed carefully, and closed my eyes tight and prayed that sweet dreams would follow instead of the nightmares I knew deep down that would. 


	2. Dreams

I was walking down a cold and empty corridor, listening to my footsteps echo eerily off the stone walls. I was casually swinging something from one hand, and I seemed to be heading with a purposeful air to a small door at the end of the corridor. 

"Ginny, come to me" whispered a voice across the air, which whipped around my face and blew my hair in front of my eyes. 

"I'm coming to you..." I called back, smiling slightly as I eagerly waited to see the person behind the door. 

I reached out with my free hand and swung open the door, walking past the lines of broken stalls, striding across the damp floor. I paused next to a cracked mirror and waited next to the chipped stone basin, which suddenly sunk became an open tunnel.

A moment later I was in another room, which was also dark and eerie, but I smiled confidently as I walked past the accusing stares of the carved, writhing walls. I saw a figure loom out of the darkness, arms open wide as he waited for me. He coal hair was nearly lost in the gloom, but I could see his eyes glittering in the dark. 

"I've been waiting for you, I've missed you Ginny" he whispered, his cold breath tickling my ear as he hugged me. 

"I've missed you too" I murmured. 

"You're my most special, most favorite friend. We'll always be together...I'll follow you into heaven" he said softly. 

"I know you will" 

"You're my most special, most loyal friend" he repeated, "I love you" 

"I love you too Tom" I whispered, smiling giddily as I handed him a rooster that hung limply from my hand, molting feathers across the floor. 

"We'll be together, forever Ginny. Just you and me" he whispered and his voice began echoing off the walls until I was surrounded by his sweet, loving voice.

"Together forever...just you and me...most loyal...just you and me" I gasped, sitting bolt upright in my bed, shaking as I reached for my wand and cast a warm soothing light around my bed.

Just a dream, I thought myself, it was just a dream. But I couldn't help swallowing against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm me. My nightmares had taken a frightening new turn. Instead of the horror of the Chamber, or the disappearance of Harry or the death of family members, now I was in the Chamber, but perfectly contented with what was happening, even happy about it. How could that be? 

I tried to calm my racing heart, and force myself to try and fall asleep, but all I could think about was what would happen if I did fall asleep, would he be there waiting for me? Ready to hug me, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I shuddered violently and staggered out of bed, vowing to myself not to go back to sleep again tonight. I paced the room anxiously, and finally decided to head down to the common room, seeking the warmth of the fire and the familiar surroundings. 

I crept out of the dorm and headed down the stairs, settling myself in front of the dying embers. I felt a pang of sadness when I realized Harry wasn't down tonight. He wouldn't be able to hug me, or joke and laugh with me and make everything all right. For a few seconds contemplated going and waking him up, but sensibly I decided I would just have to deal with it myself. I forced my drooping eyes open and engaged in short bursts of exercise to try and keep me awake. I sat in the comfy sofa by the fire again and watched as the first rays of bleak sunlight poked through the clouds over the mountains in the distance. My eyelids were drooping again and I closed them gratefully, just for a quick rest. I'll just close them for a rest then I'll get up I told myself, as my head dropped onto arm couch. I'll move my head in a second I told myself, I'll just leave it there for a rest. Just a quick rest I promised... 

"Ginny!" came a voice in my ear, accompanied by a gentle shake. 

I muttered something incoherent and buried my face deeper into my blankets. Not blankets I told myself as I peeked through slitted eyes at the red material of the couch arm. Couch? I asked myself opening my eyes further to take in my surroundings. In my limited range of vision I could see the shapes of a table, a set of chairs and a fire swim into view, suddenly followed by a pair of brown eyes. 

"Ginny, come on get up" said the voice belonging to the eyes trying to pull me up. 

"'ermione?" I muttered as I was bought to an unsteady sitting position.

My back ached something terrible and my shoulder was numb from where I had been lying on it. I looked around the common room again, which was bathed in morning sun. Morning? I asked myself frantically as I checked the clock above the fire. 

"Its 8:30!" I said, jumping to my feet unsteadily. 

"Yeah, I'm just about to go down to breakfast" explained Hermione, "Ginny, what were you doing sleeping down here?" 

I busied myself straightening my old school robe I was wearing, deciding whether or not to tell her about the dream. The dream, that was the reason I was down here in the first place, the one where Tom said all those things to me and I...

"Ginny are you ok? You look a little pale" Hermione said, derailing my train of thought. I put on a bright smile and looked over to Hermione, who was staring at me thoughtfully. 

It always worried me when she did that, you always got the feeling she managed to work out what was happening from the slightest little signs. It was like she was working you out logically, processing your movements and analyzing everything you said, and coming to some sort of conclusion. All very scientific, all very logical, all very Hermione. 

"Ginny?" she prompted me, breaking me from my reverie again, with a worried frown on her face this time. 

"What?" I asked, not sure of how much of what she had been saying I was taking in. 

"I said are you all right? You seem a little preoccupied, is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong" I said hastily, which earned me a dubious look, "Seriously, I'm just aching from sleeping on the couch" 

"And why were you sleeping on the couch?" I heard Hermione say distantly, but then two people who had just walked down into the common room had captured my full attention. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as Harry shot me a grin, closely followed by Ron who was looking grumpy. 

"Good morning" said Harry cheerfully, before shooting Ron an annoyed glance. 

"G'morning" grunted Ron.

"Is it? You wouldn't believe it looking at your face" Hermione said under her breath.

Ron looked around darkly from under his eyebrows and Hermione held her nose high n the air in a way that said, I'm not going to apologize till he apologizes. 

"Right" I interrupted quickly, seeing another argument brewing on the horizon, "Well, now we've established it is, contrary to popular belief, a good morning, can we now proceed to the Great Hall in an orderly fashion?" 

Hermione turned and looked at me, torn between amusement and concern over my annoyed comment. She lifted her eyebrows at me and opened her mouth as if she was going to speak. I could almost hear what she was going to say, and was glad when Harry spoke first. 

"Great Hall it is then" said Harry, giving Ron a shove towards the portrait before hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and following. 

Hermione trotted up to Ron and I could see from my position at the back that they were both hurrying along the corridor in complete silence, in a kind of race to see who could beat the other to some secret finishing place. Harry was following a few paces behind, occasionally sighing in a resigned manner and rolling his eyes over what the other two seemed to be arguing about this time. 

"Oh, I haven't got my school bag, I've got to go get it" I said suddenly after we had just walked down the corridor from the portrait. 

"Yeah, that's probably because you-" started Hermione before I cut in quickly. 

"...Would forget your own head if it wasn't screwed on Ginny Weasley, yes I know. I've got to go back" I ignored another one Hermione's analyzing stares and made to go back. 

"I'll wait for you" said Harry casually, leaning against the stone wall and I tried desperately to ignore Hermione's arching eyebrows.

Ron didn't seem to be in to much hurry to be stopping Harry, and merely trudged off down the corridor, shortly followed by a flustered looking Hermione. Harry gave Ron's retreating back one last grimace before he followed me down the corridor. 

"So, what was all that about?" I asked Harry as we went through the portrait hole. 

"All what?" he said innocently. 

"All that stuff with Ron" I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Oh that, he's just being his usual, charming self" he said lightly. 

I gave a snigger before we walked up the stairs to my dorm. Harry sat on my bed and watched with a bemused smile as I rooted round for textbooks and hastily shoved them in my bag, which had been hiding under my bed. I hoped he wouldn't comment on my organization as I searched the entire contents of the girl's dorm for my quills I was sure I'd had up here last night. 

"Looking for this?" asked Harry eventually, twirling the feather between his fingers. 

"How long have you had that?" I asked as I snatched it out of his hand. 

"Not _very_ long" he said laughing at me. 

I shoved everything in my bag, and walked over to the sink next to my bed. I looked at my pale reflection and noticed that I had two faint areas of black under my eyes. I'm 14 years old and I have bags under my eyes, I thought moodily as I scraped my hair back and shoved it into a scruffy ponytail. 

"Come on, we'd better go, or we'll miss breakfast" I said glancing at the watch on Harry's hand. 

We hurried down the stairs but I was soon lagging behind Harry's fast pace, which had picked up at the mere mention of maybe missing eating. I was tired. I must have only got in two hours of sleep before Hermione woke me up, seeing as I watched dawn break over the mountains and I just wanted to fall asleep there and then. Harry slowed his pace slightly looking at me every now and again to check I was still there until we reached the Great Hall.

It was nearly full, and a few last minute stragglers followed us into the hall. I fell into my seat and took a long swig of my drink as Harry began hastily eating his bacon. Ron was still scowling and viciously stabbing his breakfast with his fork. Hermione, as I thought, was not speaking to Ron and now joined Harry in casting him annoyed glances. They must have had another argument I realized as I slowly chewed my banana. 


	3. Look at Sirius Black, Look at Tom

Whatever the argument was about between Ron and Hermione, it was quickly resolved and forgotten like every other one of them, and life in the castle returned to whatever passed for normalcy. My Magical Arts classes seemed to be completely singing orientated for the past few weeks, and the Professor hinted that it had something to do with a project coming up, with I found highly ominous. 

We had been dismissed and I made my usual hurried trek back to the Common Room. Again I felt the horrible feeling like someone was watching me, but I forced myself to walk slowly back, there was nothing to be afraid of, everyone knows Hogwarts is the safest place to be, no-one can get in here. Ah, said a nasty voice inside my head, they don't have to get in, what if they're already inside? Who can protect you from the people that are already inside the building? Look at Sirius Black, he managed to get in, and he's never been caught, look at Tom... 

I looked around me quickly, as if daring to think his name would suddenly make him reappear from the shadows. I'm over this, I told myself, Tom doesn't exist anymore, you told Harry you were over this, forget it. I put on a smile and walked down the corridor purposefully, see nothings here, nothings wrong I thought to myself, looking around me. 

What I saw made me drop my books, it's only a corridor, I told my thumping heart. It may not be just any corridor, but it's still a corridor. I peered through the gloom as I picked up my books, vividly remembering the words scrawled across the wall in that red paint. Remembering what it felt like to wake up and find red paint on your hands and not remembering where you might have got it from, until you saw the wall. 

Screw this my brain screamed as I practically ran the rest of the way to the common room, again, seating myself at the table with the others, again. Is this going to become some sort of a ritual? Me running around the corridors like a headless chicken, hiding behind the others every night?

I pulled out my homework, and leaned over it, trying to focus my now heavy eyes on the words that were swimming in and out of focus in front of me. I rubbed my face irritably, cursing my skin for being so pale, and for the black circles under my eyes growing. 

The nightmares were becoming more frequent again, and I refused to fall asleep after each one, so ended up reading for most of the night, or staring into the common room fire, trying to forget. I saw Harry give me a sidelong glance as I placed my chin in my hands. He frowned worriedly but didn't say anything, and I felt my eyes drooping but this time I didn't feel like opening them, and started to feel myself slip into the dream world.

I heard a few hazy words and was just falling into a deep sleep when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes blearily and looked around, mumbling something about being left to sleep when I caught sight of Ron leaning over me. I sat up and stretched and let Ron guide me up the stairs, too tired to object.

I climbed into bed, not bothering to change and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming only of the potions essay that I'd only half finished to write, instead of psychopathic murders, which can only be a good sign right? Hey, what am I saying, this is Snape I'm talking about. 

* 

Dear Diary, 

What am I going to do? I can't go to sleep these days without him being there, its like he's waiting for me, stalking me in my own head. I tried not going to sleep at all, but lack of things to do has meant I've always fallen asleep within a few hours. I've tried sleeping potions, but they don't stop them, what am I going to do? 

I thought about telling Hermione, or Harry or even Ron, but I just can't. What do I say? "Hey Harry, you know how I told you I was completely over the Chamber of Secrets thing? Well, I lied. I'm not and now I'm too scared to go to sleep in case he's going to be there" 

It sounds stupid, even from here. 

Hermione told me once that Harry has nightmares, maybe he'd understand? I don't know, I really don't. Why can't my diary be full of things you're supposed to write about? Like boys and clothes and other stupid things like that? I guess I'm just lucky like that. Anyway, I'm going, it's obvious I'm not going to think of a solution tonight. 

Love Ginny. 


	4. Elbows in Butter Dishes

Here you go people., told you there wasn't long to wait! Special thanks to Kii and this is dedicated to Kelzery, who's my most impatient reader!

*

"Your homework is to pick a song to use in the auditions for the Christmas concert on November the 5th. All students must apply for either the play or the choir, and may apply for both understood? Good off you go!" shouted Madam Chantuer over the eager babble of the class. 

The floor fell out of my stomach. I couldn't believe it, firstly why did we need a Christmas concert at all? Secondly why did we have to audition for either? Thirdly...I can't think of a thirdly, but those two are bad enough. 

"Er Professor, do we have to audition?" I asked timidly when most of the class had left. 

"Yes of Course Virginia" the Professor told me, looking blankly at me as if wondering why I wasn't overjoyed. 

Apart from the fact that she had just called me by my full name, I had big reason to not be happy with what she was saying. 

"But, professor, the thing is, I'm not very good and singing in front of people" I said meekly. 

"Nonsense Virginia, you have a beautiful voice, it's a beautiful talent. It would be a crime not to share it. I will be expecting you to be auditioning for the lead solo" she said kindly, but her tone made it final. I had to audition. 

I nodded mutely and trudged out of the classroom, for the first time not noticing the emptiness of the corridors through the thoughts echoing around my head. There's actually a good reason I didn't feel lonely in the corridors, and that was because I wasn't. 

"Hey Ginny, in here" came a sweet voice from a classroom from the side. I peered through the door curiously, and to my horror saw my three roommates. Looking particularly menacing tonight. 

"Er, Hi guys" I said slowly as they cornered me in the room, standing around me like some kind of jury. 

"We were just wondering if you were going to be auditioning for the solo part?" said Sara, the tallest one sweetly. 

"Er..." was all I managed to stammer, before another started up. 

"Yeah because Sara's going to be entering" said another silkily, as if this was some kind of threat. 

"Don't think your going to be able to beat her" hissed another. 

"Yeah, if it was a contest between you and me, we all know who would come out on top" said Sara, followed by high pitched laughter from them all. 

I looked around the three, swallowing nervously. I should have stood up to them, I should have challenged her, I should have told her I was auditioning, I should have told her I could win. I should have, but I didn't. 

"Well you don't need to worry, I'm not entering" I said, quiet as a mouse. 

"I didn't think you would. See everyone, she knows when she's beaten. It's just another one of your failings Weasley" I bit my lips, and pleaded with my eyes not to water like that. 

I knew I was a failure, I didn't need them to tell me, I couldn't even stand up to them. 

"Yeah she's not good enough for the competition, just likes she not good enough for-" started one giggling voice, before the door was pushed open. 

"-Harry?" I asked incredulously, watching him stride into the room angrily. 

Just typical, Harry had to be there to see that, now he's know how weak I was, not even able to stand up to a couple of schoolgirls, ready to admit defeat rather than fight. I felt him stand next to me, and I looked anywhere but his eyes, knowing what I'd see there. 

"Ginny are you ok?" he asked steadily. 

"I'm fine" I whispered. 

"We were just talking to Ginny about the Christmas concert" said Sara sweetly, smiling at Harry seductively. 

"I heard" he said dryly.

I tried to shake the awful thoughts from my head and I looked across to Harry, who was glaring at the girls with fury written on ever line of his face. The look was instantly replaced when he turned to me and held out his hand, smiling encouragingly at me. I took it and watched Harry give one last glare at the girls before he pulled me towards the door, where he paused. 

"And by the way, if I ever hear hat you've said anything to Ginny that I don't like, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'bullying' got it?" 

He pulled me out into the cold, dark corridor and we walked along in silence. I suddenly became very nervous again, realising that I was strolling down the corridor holding hands with Harry Potter, who'd just saved me from certain death, again. I gulped nervously, trying to stop my hands shaking pathetically. 

"Thank you" I said, blushing furiously. 

"I should have done that a long time ago" He said simply, "So what's all this about a Christmas concert?" 

"Oh" I said, laughing quietly to myself at the thought, "My Magical Arts class, Dumbledore's decided to put on a big show with a play and music and all that" 

"Sounds cool" he said as we walked towards the library. 

"Definitely not though," I said frowning, "My teacher wants me to audition to do a solo" 

He watched me talk and waited for a few moments before he burst out laughing, I shot him a smirk and slapped him upside the head. 

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked in mock irritation. 

"That," I said, trying to sound menacing, "Is for laughing at me" 

"Oohhhh, I'm sorry," he said laughing even harder, "I didn't know you were so violent!" 

"I'm a redhead, were notorious it" I said simply, shooting him another evil grin. 

"And that's your excuse?" 

"Of course" 

Our laughter echoed against the stone walls as we approached the library, and I sighed happily, he always managed to make me feel better, even when I was feeling my worst. However, all mushy thoughts were pushed out of my head when I saw us walking towards the library where I could see a redhead currently bent over a book. 

"Harry, do you know your still holding my hand?" 

"Yeah" 

"Are you going to let go?" I asked, giggling slightly. 

"Nope" he said innocently. 

"Well I really think you should" I said as he turned towards me looking slightly hurt. 

"And why's that?" 

"Well, its just I think Ron might rip you limb from limb if he saw you" I said, pointing across the room to Ron. 

He dropped my hand, as it was a hot coal and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his guilty expression, he looked like he'd just been caught in Snape's store cupboard or something. 

"Smooth Potter, very smooth" I muttered under my breath, which caused him to burst out laughing again. 

"What's up with you two?" asked Ron suspiciously as he glanced between Harry and me. 

"Nothing" I laughed as I sat down next to Ron. 

Harry gave Ron and wary look and walked over towards the bookshelves and I couldn't help but grin to myself. But the grin was instantly replaced when I thought about the impending auditions. Its bad enough having to sing in front of a class of 30, what's it going to be like in front of a school of 1000 plus teachers?

"What's wrong Gin?" asked Ron, frowning at the look at my face. 

"I've got to audition for a solo part in a Christmas Concert this year" I told him quickly, grimacing again.

"Oh I see, you've got to?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's compulsory, and my teacher want's me to, and I er, have a bet on with my friend, you know Sara from my dorm, don't know how I walked into that one" I lied, pretending to look amused, although the fear was probably still visible in my eyes. 

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron, seeing through my mask. 

"I don't know, I suppose I have to audition, but I'm terrified!" I moaned, putting my face in my hands. 

"Don't worry, we'll think of something" said Ron patting me on my back assuredly. 

I gave Ron a grateful smile, wondering why he had suddenly become so sensitive to my feelings before I saw Harry and Hermione walking over. Hermione was grinning broadly like she had some huge secret, much like she had for the past few days. Harry however, was walking deep in thought, which was causing him to screw up his face in intense concentration. I watched him approach and stand next to the table noticing something like pain in his eyes and silently wondered what they had been talking about before Ron spoke up. 

"Are you going to stand there all day?" he asked, noticing Harry had been standing still for a few minutes. 

I looked across to Harry and noticed him look around in shock to find himself standing where he was, completely oblivious to what had been happening around him. 

"Er, I'm doing my homework" he blurted out. 

He must have been seriously thinking I thought to myself as I burst out laughing along with Hermione and I watched as Harry floundered around, looking for some clue as to what was going on. 

"Well that's brill Harry, really, congratulations" said Ron smiling to himself. 

"Sorry I didn't quite catch what you said the first time" he said sheepishly, still standing awkwardly by the table. 

"I just asked you if you were going to be standing there all day" said Ron cracking a grin, "Honestly Harry, you've been in a really weird mood this week"

Harry gave a false laugh and I choked on my own, looking to him anxiously. Why had Ron become so perceptive all of a sudden? I found it amusing that Harry had been in a weird mood all week though, very interesting... 

Just then I saw Harry disappear beneath the table and I jumped up to see what was happening. Harry was lying in a tangle of robes on the floor, about half a metre from his chair, face flaming with embarrassment. It was more than I could do to stop laughing and soon both Hermione and me had our arms draped around each other, shrieking with laughter, with tears pouring down our faces, hardly able to stand up. It was just the look on his face, priceless. Harry glared mutinously at us, waiting patiently for us to stop laughing while Madam Pince came hurrying over, wearing a huge scowl. 

"Right out! The library is a place for study not laughter!" she shrieked, nearly pushing us all out of the door. 

I couldn't walk in a straight line for laughing and it was getting painful, and I tried to stop so I could breathe normally before Harry walked smack bang into the portrait. That was too much for me and I couldn't help but burst out laughing again, ignoring the evil glares Harry was shooting us all. 

* 

__

Dear Diary, 

I actually feel quite guilty for laughing at Harry like that. When I was younger, in the days of my crush when I would stick my elbows in butter dishes and draw hearts all over my books, he never burst out laughing at me, but then again I never walked into walls. 

It's actually quite cute really, and I still laugh to myself now when I picture his face...priceless like I said! But apart from trying to walk through walls, nothing interesting has happened since then, in fact everything seems to have gone downhill. Snape is being ruthless with his detentions, and I've already had one for breathing loudly in class, the Magical Arts teacher is still insisting I try or the solo part, and I'm still having nightmares.

Mom has been in touch with me, insisting I take the role, Fred and George has, even Ron and Hermione. They've been bugging me ever since they found out and in the end I told them I would do it, just to get them off my back. So now I've promised basically everyone that I would, except Harry, who thankfully hasn't been pushing like everyone else. 

The only thing that seems to be going ok at the, moment is dorm life. The girls have been either too frightened or too impressed to annoy me since Harry 'spoke' to them. I think they must be a little knocked by seeing us holding hands, that sight makes me giggle as well. 

Everything's still ok with Harry, but I still haven't managed to tell him about the dreams/nightmares, what if he laughs, what if he gets angry?

Oh, there's a knock at the door, I better go, no one can see you, 

Love Ginny. 

I hastily signed off from my diary, and shoved it under my pillows before walking over to the door. I pulled it open to see Harry standing there, or rather pressed up against the wall. 

"Harry?" I said blankly, "What are you doing?" 

"Just checking out the scene, you know, James Bond style" he said before poking his head through the doorway. 

I laughed to myself as he kept to walls and darted over to my bed, as if someone was following him. 

"Er, what's James Bond?" I asked in confusion. 

"No what, who" he said, smiling happily as he bounced on my bed, "He's a spy, in the movies, oh don't worry"

I nodded mutely and went and climbed back onto my bed, refusing to be excited by the fact I was sitting up here all alone with Harry. Not excited in the least I told myself grinning.

"I thought I'd come and see you, everyone else is off doing something and I'm bored" he moaned flopping over the edge of my bed.

"I'm not really doing anything" I told him, flicking through the mass of parchments littering my bed.

"Oh well, now you've got me to watch you doing nothing" he said happily, leaning against the oak post to my bed carefully. 

He closed his eyes peacefully and I amused myself for a few moments just watching him breathe. Honestly, in I hadn't been in love with him already, I would fall in it all over again. Just watching him made me feel better, made the task I was going to have to do soon a little easier. I looked down at the parchments again, trying to pick the perfect one, but it was too hard. 

"Oh I don't know what to do" I groaned after a few minutes of silence.

"What's a matter?" he asked, looking at me through tired eyes. 

"I need to find a song to do, for the audition" I said grimacing, "But all my old favourites don't really seem that appropriate" 

He reached out a grabbed a sheaf of parchments, flicking through them, trying to look studious and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. 

"How do you know all these muggle songs?" he asked eventually, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"Dad" I said simply, as he gave a small understanding laugh, "He bought me a muggle radio once, charmed it to work without electricity and everything" 

"Sounds like him. I've never really listened to much music" he said awkwardly, and I wondered back to his family, they didn't really seem like the type to let him play music in his room from what Ron said about them. 

"I would sit for hours just listening to all the new songs, and the lyrics – they're so beautiful and meaningful" I said wistfully, imagining sitting in my room, listing to the music for hours while I painted. 

"You should get a radio for in here" he said thoughtfully, looking around my little den created by the curtains.

"You never listen to Hermione do you?" I asked smiling. 

"Not if I can help it" he answered immediately, sounding suspiciously like Ron. 

"I mean, muggle things don't work at Hogwarts, too much magic around" I laughed. 

"Oh yeah" he said sheepishly, before he pulled out a piece of parchment, his face lighting up in a smile.

He studied the parchment for a few moments and I pretended not to look interested. I picked up another piece of parchment before throwing back down in disgust, definitely not that one.

"How about this one?" he asked, handing me the parchment he had been so interested in. I looked over the title of the parchment and my face split into a huge grin, Harry would just happen to pick out my favourite song. I ran my fingers lovingly across the well-worn parchment, taking in its sorry state of ripped edges and untidy scrawl. 

"You like that song don't you?" 

"It's my very favourite. It's the first muggle song I ever heard – it was on when I turned on my radio. I love it because it reminds me of y...things" I finished awkwardly, blushing furiously.

I bit my lip, and silently cursed myself, and Harry smiled and looked down to his hands, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. How could I nearly let it slip? That was so embarrassing, just like being back in first year again I thought shuddering. Harry seemed to be having equally as sad thoughts as I caught him frowning sadly at something I couldn't see, and I was about to ask him what was up, when I settled against it, maybe I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"I think I will do this one" I said slowly, folding the parchment in half and pushing it inside my robes, out of sight, out of mind. I looked across to Harry who seemed to be doing more serious thinking before suddenly he blurted something out that made my world stop for a moment.

"Ginny, do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" I gaped at him for a few moments and felt my face turning red. My inside where curling up with excitement and I watched him give a hopeful smile and a casual shrug of his shoulders. 

"If you want to" I mouthed a few attempts at answer before taking a steady breath and starting again. 

"I'd love to!" I said, scrambling across the bed to give him a hug. He patted my back awkwardly and I could tell he wasn't really used to having hugs. I lost myself in thoughts of a childhood without hugs before an excited grin spread across my features. I sat down next to him clapping my hands, grinning like some kind of madman. 

"Sorry" I laughed by way of an apology, "I'm just a little excited"

"I can tell" he said dryly. 

I smiled contentedly and leaned against his shoulder, listing to his heart beating while we talked about usual things like the Christmas concert, Ron and Hermione's chances together and even Quidditch. My eyes drooped sleepily, and I tired to for them awake, not daring to go to sleep. I couldn't help laughing out loud when Harry told me how he planned to tell Ron he was going to the ball with me, including his exciting getaway involving his Firebolt and I entertained myself by thinking up new and more dangerous escape plans. The laughter died down and soon I found my eyes drooping again, listening to his rhythmic breathing was sending me to sleep, as much as I didn't want to I felt myself slipping. 

"Come on Gin, you better get to bed" he said as he climbed of the bed. 

He stumbled out of the room, shooting me a grin before disappearing. A few seconds later, one of the girls of my room burst in, to see me smoothing off my bedspread. 

"Was Harry Potter up here, alone with you?" she asked, torn between awe and disbelief.

"Maybe" I said mysteriously, before pulling the curtains around me, laughing to myself. 

TBC people…T.B.C


	5. The Puppy Dog Eyes

AN/ Thanks for all the reviews! 14 already…*chokes* I'm touched! So her we go, chapter five…we've got a dream, a diary entry and musings on the real parents of Harry Potter (Ginny reakons they're actually from Krypton…read on and you'll see what I mean) Hope you all likes it, I'm back at college now and the dealines seem a lot closer this side of Christmas…I've got a Harry Potter second task deadline moment coming up….

Thanks to Kii, Chocolate Muse, Kelzery, sk8terboi, Lucia Dreams, Hugz&kissz, Leslie and Gin for their wonderful reviews!

On with the show….

*

I was dreaming again, but there was nothing I could do about it, I couldn't wake myself up and inside my heart was screaming to stop, but I carried on. I clutched the brush in my hand, happily humming a jaunty tune in my head as I dipped it into a small can of paint by my side. 

"And what should I write?" I asked some invisible person by my side. 

"The chamber of Secrets has been opened...enemies of the heir beware" came a disembodied voice from behind me. 

I nodded pleasantly and continued to paint away, stepping back and admiring my handiwork, wondering distantly why my handwriting always had to be so messy. 

"It's beautiful Ginny, a work of art" came a voice from behind before a pair of arms wrapped around me. 

"It is beautiful, my best piece ever" I said, smiling dreamily and leaning against the person behind me. 

"No, your beautiful, my most special friend" I smiled serenely, this is where I belong I told myself, with people who loved me, not just tolerated me because I was the little sister of Hogwarts. 

"We belong together don't we Tom" I sighed. 

"Yes we do, and we will be together, one day" I mumbled incoherently and felt consciousness speed towards me. 

I sat up in my bed breathing heavily, what a horrible, horrible nightmare. I gave another shuddering breath, feeling tears spring to my eyes, and I didn't bother wiping them away, when was this all going to end? 

*

I woke up the next morning in a terrible mood, and as I glared at myself moodily as I washed the tearstains off my face. I pulled my hair into a scruffy ponytail, threw on a pair of old robes and wandered down to the Great Hall, cloud over my head, banging into things that stepped into my path, such as walls and doors. Why? I thought to myself furiously, why did I have to dream those things. Was it my subconscious talking, is it the inner me telling me the truth that I'm trying to hide? Did I really...enjoy doing those things. 

My thoughts were so preoccupied that I didn't notice somebody sit next down to me until they spoke, in an annoying cheerful, singsong way.

"Ohhhh you're not going to believe this" I turned my head slowly and looked at Harry sitting there, awake and energetic through bleary eyes.

How dare he be so cheerful on a morning like this! 

"You've found a way to eradicate all forms of happiness, cheerfulness and most of all chirpyness from anytime before 1 p.m.?" I asked in a slow, half-hopeful voice. 

"Er...No" he said slowly as I looked at the smiling, happy faces in the Great Hall with disgust, "Something better" 

I shrugged noncommittally, I didn't really care what he had to say and I started to pour milk into my cereal, wondering why the sun had to shine so brightly. Today was not really a day I wanted to be awake in, I could be in bed right now... 

"You're not a morning person are you?" he asked eventually, as I seriously considered smacking him round the head with the pitcher so I could continue my moody, brooding silence. 

"What gave it away? Was it the sarcasm?" I growled, taking a swig of my drink. 

I pulled a disgusted face, what were they doing to the drink these days I thought to myself as I surveyed the glass. 

"Well actually, it was the way you was holding the knife as if you wanted to gauge out my eyes for daring to speak" he laughed. 

I laughed along with him, feeling my fingers snake towards another knife, it actually seemed like quite a good idea now he mentioned it. 

"Anyway..." he said hastily, "Like I said, you'll never guess what happened to me last night?" 

"I don't know, what happened to you last night?" I repeated dully, obviously I wasn't going to get any peace until he told me. 

"I spoke to Ron, about Halloween for starters" he said happily. 

This snapped me out of my mood instantly. I turned around and regarded him incredulously, he'd actually spoken to Ron? And was still alive? And was smiling? What happened? 

"But, I don't understand...I fundamentally don't understand" I managed to get out. 

"Understand what?" he asked, frowning at me worriedly.

"Your arms and legs" I whispered vaguely swinging her arms about, "They're all still attached..."

Harry looked at me for a few seconds before deciding that I was actually joking and burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but giggle along. I was desperate to find out what happened and watched him eagerly, waiting for him to tell me.

"What happened?" I prompted when he finally stopped laughing.

"Well, I told him you know, that I had asked you to the ball right? And he sort of jumped up and I was sure he was about to do a bit of face-rearranging before he sat back down, cool as cucumber and thanked me!" said Harry excitedly. 

"Thanked you?" I repeated blankly. 

Of all the things I expected to happen, this was definitely not it. I expected rows, possibly a few black eyes, but this totally didn't make sense, what was Ron doing? 

"Yeah! He said that he really appreciated me taking you, said it would be a nice treat for you and asked if I minded! He actually asked me if I minded" he said laughing. 

"No way!" I said incredulously, staring across the room trying to imagine the scene, but it was impossible, maybe it wasn't Ron, maybe it was some kind of evil twin...maybe. 

I was still in a daze when I felt two more people at the table, and glancing across slightly I saw Ron and Hermione sitting down. Hermione had that usual look of superior excitement and Ron just looked normal, not evil or anything...how strange. 

I turned my attention back to last night's dream, it was so strange and I really couldn't think why my subconscious had created it. 

"We belong together don't we Tom?"

That's what I had asked him, why though? Why? I remember feeling angry at everyone, Ron, Hermione even Harry, thinking that he only hung around with me because I was Ron's little sister. I don't think that at all do I? Do I? I pondered, doubt creeping into my mind and settling there like a dark shadow. 

*

__

Dear Diary, 

Its Halloween Eve, if there is such a thing, which means it's also Birthday Eve. I only have one more day as a thirteen-year-old, then I will be a whole year older. I wonder if it'll feel different, if I'll wake up in the morning, and everything will have changed? Probably not, but I know what I would wish for, if I blew out the candles. 

I want Tom to leave me alone. 

Why couldn't I just dream of winning a windfall of Galleons or having better dress robes, or going out with the boy I like, not that. Ah well, such are the times we live in ~ what a curious phrase, where did I get that one from? 

Anyway, I'm in serious trouble in potions, if I don't get this essay done, I don't know what will happen. Professor Snape isn't usually that bad with me, compared to other Gryffindor's and I don't know why that is, but I'd rather not get on his bad side. 

I'm going, promise I'll write to you an essay tomorrow night, all about my birthday, and the Halloween Ball ~ I still can't believe Ron gave us permission, even Fred and George seem ok, what going on?

Love Ginny.

I walked down into the common room, bag swinging wildly from my shoulder as I walked over to find our empty table. I wondered vaguely where everyone was before my question was immediately answered. Harry had come strolling through the portrait, deep in concentration, clasping a book to himself, grinning madly. I wandered over to him, and he paid no attention still smiling like he'd just solved the greatest riddle of them all. I waved a hand in front of his eyes, giggling to myself as he didn't even bat an eyelid. He looked so cute when he smiled like that I thought vaguely, before snapping out of it.

"What you got there?" I asked him, craning my neck to try and see the title of the book. 

He looked at me blankly, as if trying to decide how I got there, or even how he got there, before he regained his senses, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, grinning at me as he slid the book behind his back. 

I giggled at his mysterious behavior, before making a dart for the book, which he held high above his head, in a very unfair way I thought, no consideration for us shorties in the world. I soon figured out that trying to jump for it wasn't going to work, 13 years in the presence of my 6 lovely brothers had taught me as much. So I resorted to the only way I knew how, and gave him The puppy dog eyes, 13 years in the presence of my 6 lovely brothers had taught me that this method was the only one that worked. 

"Aw, lemme see?" I pleaded, fluttering my eyelashes at him. 

"Ah, no can do. It's a secret! Now don't you worry your pretty head" he said, laughing as I glared at him for daring to defy The puppy eyes look. 

Never in 13 years had that failed, what was he? Superman or something, impervious to my charms? This was not good, now what could I use I thought as I watched him wander up the stairs, I'd lost my only weapon.

"What wrong with you?" asked George who was watching me glare at the stairs Harry had disappeared up. 

"I just did the puppy dog eyes on Harry..." I began faintly. 

"Oh, poor man" said Fred, looking up the stairs in mock sorrow. 

"...but it didn't work!" I finished, still slightly shell-shocked.

"Really?" said George obviously impressed. 

"What is he? Superman or something?" asked Fred as I could merely nod. 

TBC…


	6. Porridge and Marmalade Make Good Project...

"Good morning Ginny! Happy Birthday!" came an excited voice in my ear. 

I opened a bleary eye, then a second, it was morning. It was Halloween morning to be precise, I'm officially 14!

I jumped off the couch and hugged Hermione who was standing above me, smiling holding out a small, brightly wrapped gift. I took it from her hand excitedly, smiling at her as I peeled away the paper. I breathed out impressively when a small silver necklace fell out of the paper into my fingers. It was a small glass vial, containing silver mist, swirling around ceaselessly.

I held it up to the light, entranced by the movements, that seemed to have a strange air about them, like the random movements weren't really that random. 

"It's an amore necklace, the mist glow's red when someone who loves you is near" she said smiling down at me mysteriously. 

"Its beautiful Hermione" I breathed, fixing it around my neck, letting it hang loosely on my robes. 

Hermione grinned at me, and bent over to whisper in my ear.

"I thought you could try it out on Harry" 

"What?" I asked incredulously, how did Hermione know? Did she know? 

"Speaking of Romeo..." she said, pointing to the boys dorm entrance.

I mouthed at her wordlessly for a few seconds before seeing Harry and Ron walking over, closely followed by Fred and George wearing quite evil grins. I hastily shoved my necklace away, and gave them all a bright smile, waiting for my presents to appear. Fred took it upon himself to begin the ceremony, handing his and George's, er innocent looking packages over. 

"And this ones from George..." said Fred as he handed it over as I looked at it warily. 

"Would you open it for me George, my hands are full" I asked batting my eyelids at a very uncomfortable looking brother.

"He couldn't possibly, how about we save it till later?" said Fred in a loud voice.

I smirked slightly, so I was right, it was one of their new pranks. I gave Harry a small wink, and continued to open my presents. I got a new drawing set from Ron, and some chocolates and cakes from mom and dad. There were cards from Bill, Charlie and Percy and other family members. By the time I'd finished I had a small pile of paper littering the floor and numerous cards clasped in my hand and a grin the size of a melon.

I sat down and happily shoveled food into my mouth, forgetting the horrible nightmare I had last night in the face of all the wonderful presents I'd had. I looked across to Harry who was smiling mysteriously, and I suddenly noticed I hadn't got a present from him, something he was looking slightly smug about. 

"So do I get a present?" I asked him in a wheedling voice. 

"Treasure hunter" he said laughing before turning his attention back to his food. 

"Am not" I said pouting.

"Are too" 

"Am not"

"Are too" 

He carried on completely oblivious to the fact I was glaring at him in mock anger. Time to show Harry Potter a lesson I thought to myself as is scraped a spoonful of porridge thoughtfully, and aimed it at his head. Harry looked over to me, taking in the missile in my hand and shaking his head, smirking. 

"You wouldn't" he said laughing.

"Wouldn't I?" I asked innocently, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Wouldn't she?" he asked, turning to Fred and George looking slightly worried.

"I don't know, wouldn't she Fred?" asked George thoughtfully. 

"I think she would" replied Fred seriously, or at least as much as he could manage. 

"Aw Ginny, you wouldn't do that to me would you?" he asked, holding up his hands in a calming fashion. 

"Are you going to give me a present?" I asked, lowering my spoon ever so slightly.

"Maybe" he said licking his spoon cheekily.

"Oh, well that's ok then" I said happily. 

Harry smiled into his plate, he thought he'd won I thought grinning to myself. I picked up the spoon again quietly and saw Fred and George look over me and grin maliciously, elbowing Ron and Hermione. They all watched me flick the spoon backwards and saw as the porridge went flying through the air with the skill of a well-practiced art. 

SPLAT! 

Harry looked at me in surprise before turning it into a glare. I however, was peacefully eating my porridge, laughing on the inside at his face as he tried to pull out the porridge from the tangled mess he called his hair. The rest of the table roared with laughter and Fred and George swapped high fives. Harry however had something else in mind. He smiled sweetly, and I smiled back, watching him scrape up a spoonful of marmalade. 

"Your wouldn't" I laughed perfectly safe in the knowledge that Harry would never throw it at me, not if past experiences were anything to go by. 

Everyone knew never to throw anything at me.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked in a high-pitched voice I supposed was supposed to be mine.

"Nah you wouldn't, your life wouldn't be worth living if you did" I said, leaning back in my chair smiling. 

Harry gave me a serene smile, aimed it and let go. Before I even had time to wonder at his stupidity the marmalade hit me, sliding through my hair. The whole table went silent, my brothers just stared in shock, nobody ever, ever did that to me and lived. 

"HARRY POTTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed, watching him vault the table. 

I ran after him, watching him laugh hysterically as I followed him out onto the lawns, not seeing properly through the marmalade that was sticking to my face. Suddenly I slammed into something and fell to the floor, hard. I peeked through my eyes and saw the black water of the lake, rippling centimeters by my head. 

"You almost got us drowned!" I gasped as I looked at him through narrowed eyes. 

"Hey! You started it!" he said laughing as he struggled to sit up. 

"Did not!" I replied picking marmalade from my hair. 

"Did too!" he replied, doing the same with the porridge.

"Hey what flavor is that? I'm still hungry" he asked, picking the green goo from my hair absentmindedly. 

I watched as he sat there, happily munching away, and I pulled a face at him. 

"Ew, that's gross!" 

"Aw come here, I'll get it out for you" he said, standing up and pulling the goo from my hair carefully. 

"My feet are getting all wet" I moaned, before splashing a little wave of water over his shoes. 

"Hey! Doesn't mean mine have to too!" he laughed as I decided I still hadn't paid him back for the marmalade incident. 

"There, now we're even!" I said smugly as I kicked a bigger wave over him.

Harry grinning and kicked a huge wall of water towards me. Doesn't this boy ever learn? I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes and grinned at him evilly. 

"Oh, that was evil Harry, pure evil...This means war" 

Water went flying and I thought vaguely what this must look to people who could see us, standing at the lakes edge, dripping wet, shrieking with laughter. Eventually we got cold and the wet clothes were asking my teeth chatter, so we sat down warming ourselves in front of a small fire I conjured. 

I still can't believe him, he knows none of the rules I thought to myself as we traded insults. Fred and George are going to have to have a long talk with him, and explain why he can't throw food at me, or kick water at me. Maybe they'll have to tell him about my famous 9th birthday, now that was something that they won't be forgetting in a hurry. But Harry seemed contented to just sit there, and our argument went on and on. 

"Just admit that I won"

"Why can' you just face facts Potter, I won!" 

"Yeah right Weasley, you wish" 

"Fine I give in!" I said eventually, throwing up my arms in resignation, "I admit it, it was all your fault" 

* 

"Your going with Ron?" I asked incredulously.

I was staring at Hermione who was blushing furiously, looking around the room, anywhere except me. 

"Just as friends you know" she muttered, trying to rearrange her dress robes. 

My face split into a wide grin, at last was the only thought I had in my mind. It had taken them four and a half years, but at long last. "When did he ask you?" I asked casually, thinking of mine and Harry's bet.

"This afternoon actually" 

Damn. 

Harry won.

Where am I going to find 3 galleons? 

"Well you can't talk Ginny Weasley, you're going with Harry" said Hermione, smiling slyly at me. 

I tried to mouth a few comebacks, but my mind went blank. I had gotten the distinct impression that Hermione knew something this morning when she gave me that necklace, but now I was sure. She had that annoying superior look on her face. 

"Don't worry Ginny, I know all about you and Harry" she whispered to me, looking smug. 

"What about me and Harry?" I asked her nervously. 

"Don't play the innocent on me Ginny, it's not going to work. You should see the looks he'd been giving you the past few weeks. He's been in la-la land" said Hermione happily. 

"La-la land?" I repeated faintly. 

"In the clouds, away with the fairies, on a different planet, need I go on?" I gave a small smile, and feigned total ignorance as I stood up and arranged my robes. 

"Let's go then, we're already late" said Hermione walking towards the door. 

"Hang on, I've just got to do something, meet you down there" I told her as she disappeared down the doorway. 

I took one last look in the mirror, and used a useful little discovery of mine in a charms textbook last week. With a few well-chosen words, the black circles under my eyes disappeared and I gave a satisfied nod of the head. Sorted. I walked down the stairs and caught sight of Ron and Hermione standing next to each other awkwardly, and Harry trying not to laugh. 

I walked up to Harry and he looked at me in surprise, before smiling, aware of Ron watching us closely.

"Good evening my Lady" he said in a posh accent, bowing down as I giggled. 

I looked over to see Ron staring at Hermione, who was too busy looking at me and Harry to notice. Sometimes it was just so frustrating, Ron had taken four and a half years just to ask her to the ball, and even then it was 'just as friends'. By the time they actually get together, they'll be 100. Just then the crowds in the common room started to move towards the portrait and excited conversation rose around them.

"You look really nice Ginny" Harry said quietly, when Ron and Hermione were out of earshot. 

"Why thank you" I said good naturally, trying not to look too excited, "So where's my present then?" 

He sighed deeply, and looked to the ceiling for help just as Fred and George came marching past with their dates hanging off their wildly swinging arms.

"Treasure!" they shouted at the same time, doing an uncanny imitation of a pirate.

I slapped George upside the head who merely poked his tongue out at me and continued to follow us down the corridors, occasionally shouting "Treasure!" whenever they saw something shiny, and sometimes nothing at all. 

"All in good time, I've got it right here" said Harry patting his pocket.


	7. Coincidence

AN/ OK people, here we go, this is IT, the BIG one…I'm posting the last two chapters up NOW as I can tell your all bursting to find out what happens! But BE WARNED…my laptops is sick and has gone in for an operation, so I cannot post up Harry's PoV until Monday the 13th at the earliest…soz guys. 

I want to hear a worldwide prayer of hope that it makes it through WITHOUT deleting all my stories. So after this one is posted, we've only got my Firelight's Heir story to continue with…

So here you go….I give you, the final two chapters!

Love, Peace and Sunbubbles man!

*

Everyone couldn't fail to be impressed as they strolled into the Great Hall, small round tables were dotted around the edges of the hall, leaving a huge space as the dance floor in the middle. Bats were fluttering around the ceiling, mingling with the brilliant stars that they could see on the bewitched ceiling, making the Hall glimmer like silver mist. Hagrid's usual giant pumpkins were dotted around the hall and black and orange streamers were falling from the heavens. I gazed round whistling in awe as we walked over to our tables, sitting down with Fred and George with their dates. 

"Pretty impressive huh?" he asked me as I stared around the room. 

"Pretty" I said nodding. 

"Treasure!" shouted Fred and George in unison and we both rolled our eyes heavenwards, it was getting old, fast.

"What I want to know is what Harry's got her that we can't all see?" said Fred laughing. 

"Yeah, why all the secrecy Harry?" asked George a little more suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at me. 

Harry grinned at the others nervously, who all were looking at him slightly suspiciously – even Ron, which could not be a good sign. Hermione looked torn between amusement and horror, but all I could do was stand in the corner, laughing at Harry's uncomfort. Why couldn't he give it to me this morning anyway? 

"Just thought I'd be original" he muttered quietly. 

I saw Hermione look around wildly before cutting in, saving the day as usual. 

"Well it's not actually Ginny's birthday yet, you've still got 2 hours or something right? So really you guys gave yours to her early" said Hermione airily, looking at her watch before smiling and Ron. 

"Hey! In that case I want mine back for another two hours!" said George indignantly, forgetting their inquisition. 

"Uh-uh, finders keepers, losers weepers!" I said in a singsong voice, smiling sweetly at George who was looking annoyed at his loss. 

I was still laughing when we started to eat the feast that appeared on all the tables, and finally everyone's attention wandered away from us and on to their own partners. I marveled at Hermione's quick thinking, whilst laughing at the look on Harry's face. He looked so nervous, it was so cute.

"Oh you owe Hermione big time!" I said laughing as loudly as I dared. 

"Too right" he said grinning, and looked around as the Great Hall fell silent, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure your all desperate to get dancing, so without further ado, let me introduce tonight's entertainment Ensnare!" shouted Dumbledore, as the tables flew back into the corners to produce a large dance floor. 

I clapped my hands excitedly, Ensnare was one of the truly good wizarding bands on the WWN, and I couldn't believe they were actually here! I jumped to my feet and started to pull Harry across the dance floor, who had a look of mild horror at the thought of dancing. I giggled to myself and pulled him right into the center of the crowd, and began to dance to the music I knew off by heart. Harry obviously had never heard of Ensnare, or done much dancing as he moved rather awkwardly. 

"You see the thing I never realized about dances," he said grinning, "is that there's so much dancing involved" 

"Your such an idiot" I said laughing. 

"Hey, it's not my fault if I can't dance!" he said, flinching back as Fred narrowly avoided slapping him one with his wildly swinging arms. 

"Unfortunately, I went through countless years of teaching my brothers...so they could look cool with their dates" I said, grimacing at the memories.

I most certainly didn't teach him to dance like that. 

The ball went quite well, and we fell into a routine of pointing out couples and I kept a constant commentation on the gossip.

"And that's Terry Boot, he's a fifth year Ravenclaw. Every one says he's going out with Hannah Abbot, from Hufflepuff, but I have reason to believe him and Susan Bones are getting quite close" I said giggling, as the two best friends made eyes at Terry. 

The songs started to slow down and I leant my head on Harry's shoulder, swaying slowly to the love song that was playing in the background and I smiled to myself. If you'd have told me a month ago... 

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asked me from somewhere up above. 

"I still have to share a room with those three bimbos don't I?" I told him, closing my eyes sleepily. 

We danced like that for a few minutes and I opened my eyes and looked around, waking up from the dream I was in to meet a pair of angry brown eyes. Uh-oh I thought as I saw Ron watching me and Harry angrily, shortly followed by Hermione. They were having some kind of furious argument again, and I could tell with a sinking heart what it was about by looking at. Hermione seemed to be trying to calm him down, probably with some kind of logical argument and I could see Ron calming down. 

Harry suddenly tensed up and started looking around, as if he felt their eyes on him, but his back was turned. 

"Ron and Hermione have been staring at us for the last ten minutes solid" I told him quietly. 

"Really?" he groaned, without turning around, "How's Ron looking?"

"Well its hard to tell, he started off confused, then angry, then thoughtful, which believe me doesn't suit him" I laughed. 

"What's Hermione doing?" he said staring in the opposite direction.

"Well at the moment she's hitting him upside the head, they've been having a 'discussion'. I think she's winning whatever it is" Harry steered us around and started watching them closely, they didn't seem to be paying attention to us anymore. 

Harry started smiling, which must be a good sign, maybe Hermione was doing a good job. I buried my face in his robes and closed my eyes again, moving rhythmically to the slow music, humming along to the words softly.

"Well now it's my turn, you will never guess who's watching us now?" 

"Who?" I said looking up and around for the first time in ages, slightly bleary-eyed.

I saw Harry pointing to the staff table and gave a small gasp when I saw Professor Snape, McGonnagall and Dumbledore watching us sadly. I steered Harry in a different direction, trying to hide myself from view. 

"Why are they watching us?" I moaned, hiding behind Harry's tall form. 

"I don't know" he answered, looking confused.

Safe in the knowledge that I was actually hidden from the teachers prying eyes I settled back down on Harry's shoulder, closing my eyes sleepily as I was gently lulled asleep by the music. Not asleep, I told myself forcing my eyes open, I don't want to go to sleep. I tried to calm down my pounding heart, I'm safe here, nothing can get me. I'm safe here with Harry.

I leant heavily on him now, wanting so much to sleep, but not wanting this night to end, it had been perfect. 

"I think it's time for a sit down" I heard a voice say, as Harry walked me back to our table.

I looked up to see Ron and Hermione watching us, both with weird expressions on their faces. Hermione was looking smug, and I reckon she must have won whatever argument they were having. I secretly hoped the argument was about me and Harry, maybe she made him see sense, maybe she told him it wouldn't be that bad if me and Harry wanted to go out. I couldn't see what Ron's got against it anyway, he'd want me to be happy right? He'd want his best friend to be happy, so what would be the problem?

I sat down and watched Harry go and get drinks, and return quickly, looking slightly confused by Ron's expression towards us. I saw Hermione give Ron a warning look, who pasted a smile onto his face. 

"What is it about everyone tonight? You're all looking at me as if I sprouted tentacles! First them lot and now you" he said, frowning.

"I'm not giving you a weird look" said Ron smiling weirdly, "And who else were you talking about?" 

"Dumbledore, Snape and McGonnagall. They looked like they were about to cry or something" I told them, looking across to the table again, but the teachers were watching others now. 

"Oh, I think I could probably guess why" put in Hermione in a small voice. 

"Why?" asked Ron through a mouthful of cauldron cake. 

"Oh, er, I suppose you just remind them of someone" said Hermione, looking at her hands nervously.

Harry looked at Hermione unsteadily, and frowned before turning to Ron. I gulped deeply and turned to Hermione myself, who was looking like she could kick herself for not realizing something earlier. 

"Who are you talking about?" I whispered, so Harry couldn't hear.

Hermione watched me steadily for a moment, with sad eyes and somehow I knew what she was going to say. I had no idea how I knew, or even why, but I turned back to Harry, who was smiling happily with Ron over something. 

"James and Lily...I've never thought about it before, but you look just like her, have you ever seen his photos?" she asked me quietly. 

"No, no I haven't...do you think Harry knows?" I asked, watching him laugh out loud to something Ron said. 

"No, probably not, it's just coincidence" said Hermione mater of factly. 

"Yeah" I said thoughtfully, thinking about it. 

How did I know before she told me?

"Listen don't say anything to him, you know what day it is" said Hermione urgently, watching me with bright eyes. 

I began to ask what day it was, when I realized. Halloween. Halloween night, exactly 14 years since Harry's parents were taken away. I looked over to Harry's face, smiling and happy and I gulped nervously, suddenly feeling sick. Hermione nodded sadly and I looked up to the staff table. From what I'd heard Dumbledore was a close friend of Harry's parents, it must have seemed like history repeating itself... 

Suddenly the Hall was too claustrophobic, there were too many people there and the heat was stifling. I stood up suddenly feeling my stomach squirm. 

"I'm really hot, I'm just going to go outside" I told them, fanning my pale face with my hands. 

"I'll come with you, I need some air" said Harry, getting up. 

I smiled nervously and hurried outside, drawing in deep gulps of cool air as I flopped down into the wet grass. Harry was looking at me worriedly and I thought he deserved some sort of explanation for my quick departure.


	8. I See Your True Colors

"It was really hot in there!" I laughed. 

"Are you ok Ginny?" he asked me, frowning at my pale face and slightly shaking hands.

I nodded slowly for a few seconds, trying to shake off the weird feeling I was having – why was I feeling more upset his parents anniversary than him? I swallowed and then looked up, trying to change the subject. 

"So do I get my treasure yet?" I asked, giggling slightly. 

"Hang on, it's a few more minutes yet...apparently" he said looking down at his watch while I hopped around impatiently, I was really quite curious as to what he'd got me now. 

"It's now! Now! I'm officially fourteen now!" I moaned as I watched him slowly pull out the present and transfigure it back to its original size even slower. 

Finally he handed it over and I smiled broadly, looking at the really quite awful job he'd made of wrapping it. I pulled off the paper and gasped as a small wooden box fell into my hands. I put it up to the light, seeing what first looked like carvings was actually the texture of the surface. It looked like thousands of splinters, held together magically to make a weird pattern. I turned it over in my hands, seeing golden hinges on one side and pulled open the lid, seeing a bare inside. It was a jewelry box or something like that and I grinned even wider.

"It's beautiful! Where did you get it?" I breathed, running my fingers across the harsh wooden grain, which left no splinters. 

"Well, actually I kind of made it" he said shyly, and I could see a faint blush in his cheeks even in the dark. 

"You made it? Just for me?" I asked, peering at it even more closely. 

"Yeah, just for you" he laughed, smiling at me, 'and Hermione helped'

"Wow, hand crafted by Harry Potter, did you sign it?" I asked him in mock-seriousness as I looked at the bottom closely. 

"Well see that patch over there?" he said pointing to an uneven corner of the box, "That is actually my skin. When they say dries in one minute, they mean dries in one minute"

I grinned at him slightly, before laughing out loud and soon I had to cover my mouth to stop myself laughing too much, and he pretended to look hurt. I just rolled my eyes at him a turned the box over in my hands again. It felt strangely light and the wood used to make it was polished on some parts, but rough on others but was not rough to the touch. There must have been some kind of spell on it, to stop it hurting your hands. 

"Do you want to see what it does or are you just going to admire my handiwork all night?" he asked me eventually, pulling out a piece of parchment I recognized from his robes.

"It does something as well?" I asked blankly. 

"Yeah, of course. Just drop this piece of parchment inside it and close the lid" he said laughing as he dropped the parchment in and snapped the lid shut.

A huge grin split across my face as I heard music float from the box and settle in the air around me. I listened opened mouthed as the words of my favorite song began, singing melodiously to the tune, a perfect copy. 

__

You would have said

Don't be discouraged,

you will realize it

I don't take courage

In a world, full of people,

you can lose that all

And the darkness inside you

Will make you feel so small

"It's a music box!" I exclaimed happily, hugging it tight to myself and smiling. 

"Yeah, I thought you could do with something to block out the noise of your charming roommates" he said laughing happily.

I placed the box on the floor and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and letting the song wash over me. I began humming along to the song, feeling like I'd never want to get up again, forgetting all about the reason that I'd left the Ball. 

__

But I see your true colors,

shining through

I see your true colours,

and that's why I love you

So don't be afraid,

to let them show

Your true colors,

true colors

Are beautiful,

like a rainbow

"Everyone was in a bit of a funny mood tonight weren't they?" he said after a while, and I stiffened up again. 

"I guess so" I said carefully, trying not to give anything away. 

"I wonder what was going on, I reckon Hermione knew" he said as he ran a finger across the lid of the box again. 

"Probably" I shrugged. 

"She said that Id reminded them of someone" he carried on. 

I sat up and turned to face him, I watched him steadily for a few moments, trying to decide what I should do. Tell him what we had thought, or forget about it, he was so happy before, happy not thinking about it. I bit my lip, and decided he ought to know, I couldn't lie to him about his own family after all. 

"I think she meant we just reminded them of someone" I said quietly.

"Who would we remind them-?" he started, looking slightly blank, and then he must have realized, because his face fell and his eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh"

I watched as his eyes clouded over and I cursed myself, I shouldn't have told him. 

"Sorry" I muttered lying back down. 

"What for?" he asked distantly. 

"For reminding you" 

__

Show me a smile,

don't be unhappy

I can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy and

You take in all you can bare

You call me up-

because you know I'll be there

"It's not your fault, I'm ok, I suppose it did look pretty weird" he said laughing falsely and giving me a brittle smile

"Like I'm really going to believe that Harry Potter" I said seriously, watching him as he put the charade on.

I know what someone who's acting looks like, I do Magical Arts after all.

"Believe what?" 

"That brave face you always put on whenever anyone talks about them" He frowned at me and lay back down, watching the stars pass overhead.

"Well I suppose it's an appropriate reminder" I told her looking down at my watch, "Its been practically fourteen years exactly" 

__

I can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you take in all you can bare

You call me up-

because you know I'll be there

"Do you think about them much?" I asked him quietly, wanting him to talk more than anything, just so I could tell what he was feeling from his voice.

"Everyday" 

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I've been going on about presents all day when you've...sorry" I said meekly when I heard the pain buried in his voice. 

"Never be sorry ok? It's not your fault is it? Anyway at least you've distracted me" he said laughing for real this time. 

"I distract you?" I asked, watching as his mood changed and he smiled.

"No, I just walk into walls for no reason" he said laughing. 

I started giggling madly, feeling all the tensions slipping away from the scene. I could still picture his face when he walked into the portrait...priceless. Harry merely watched me happily, knowing what I was thinking about most probably. 

"Well, at least you don't stick your elbows in butter dishes!" I said after I'd finally calmed down. 

This time it was Harry's turn to crack up and he laughed as I watched on, until he calmed his face down and looked at me in polite incomprehension. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said airily. 

__

And I see your true colors,

shining through

I see your true colors and

that's why I love you

So don't be afraid

to let them show

Your true colors,

true colors,

True colors,

are shining through

I pushed him over half-heartedly, laughing as I settled back down onto his shoulder. I could sense him watching me and I looked up into his emerald green eyes. 

"That necklace is really pretty" he said, picking it up from round my neck. 

I smiled and looked down at Hermione's present in his fingers, feeling my heart stop for a moment.

Instead of the usual silver mist that was floating around inside, it was blood red. I gaped open mouthed as my heart sped up, beating furiously as I watched the deep red mist dance and swirl in the glass, hypnotizing me with it's rhythmic movements.

__

I see your true colors and

that's why I love you

So don't be afraid

to let them show

Your true colors,

true colors

Are beautiful,

like a rainbow

"It's an amore necklace, the mist turns red when...when someone who loves you is around" I whispered.

"You didn't need a necklace to tell you that did you?" he asked me softly. 

I mouthed wordlessly for a few moments, watching him grin down at me through the dark as I shook my head mutely. Inside me I was screaming with happiness, and I stood up grasping the box close to me. 

"Tell me what?" I asked, daring him to say it, hoping him to say it. 

Harry got to his feet as well, and I could see the moon reflected in his eyes as he stood next to me. 

"Tell you that I love you" he said.

I smiled in shock and pulled him into a hug, which wasn't awkward this time. We stood, swaying gently as the wind picked up and the rain started to fall, but didn't move. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that" I whispered as tears of happiness leaked out of my eyes and mingled with the rain. 

*

AN/ The end for this one, give me a few days and I'll get Harry's point of view up. You can find out the past behind the music box, what Ron _really _said when Harry told him who he was taking to the ball, and much, much more. Reviews are welcome and appreciated!

Paffy


End file.
